


Pocky Confession

by EliotByNight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Pocky Game, and food is fundamental btw, just our kagehina dorks being in love in a very simple and naive way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliotByNight/pseuds/EliotByNight
Summary: Confessing is hard, especially at school age. Maybe a pocky can help sometimes, you know.





	Pocky Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un pocky tira l'altro](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431180) by Eliot ByNight. 



Kageyama started to think that he had no reasons to stay at that third-rate party, not until he saw Hinata at the door.

He didn’t even know why he had been invited. He only understood that Oikawa had sent random texts to his contacts, inviting them to an exclusive party that was definitely better than the boring town meeting in Miyagi for New Year’s Eve.

Even some players from Karasuno casually got the invite and Kageyama didn’t leave the party just because he could stay with them. And for the surreally big buffet where he had permanently settled.

Kageyama thanked heaven he hadn’t met Oikawa yet in the blur lights and the noise of the party, rather he asked himself why Hinata hadn’t showed up already. But when he saw him entering and smiling relieved at the sight of known faces, he gulped and breathed heavily just to be able to look at him without getting too emotional.

Hinata, like almost everyone there, was wearing a smoking. No one dared to ask him where he got it, considered his measures, but one thing was certain: he was a vision.

Kageyama felt like he was falling in love with him once again.

“Hi Kageyama!” the shorty greeted him with a huge smile. Possible he was always happy to see him?

“But didn’t the Great King hate you? How did you get yourself invited?”

Ah, there was the scam.

Kageyama, followed by instincts, ran his big hand in Hinata’s hair with the intention of pulling it. “Do you wanna get kicked out??”

Hinata froze and put his hands out. “Sorry, sorry I take everything back!”

The dark-haired boy sighed and let him go, reluctantly doing so, considered the incredible softness of his hair. What freaking shampoo did he use?

“If you really want to know, Sugawara-san insisted that I came.” He explained fixing the collar of his shirt.

As to confirm his affirmation, his senpai patted on their shoulders. “Daichi was invited just because he was the team's captain, but we certainly couldn’t leave him alone, right?”

Behind his back Ennoshita said that actually Suga’s words were something like “we can’t lose the opportunity to investigate in the enemy’s den”. Hinata laughed with Nishinoya, while Kageyama jumped for how Sugawara suddenly tried to shut Ennoshita’s mouth.

“You look good, dressed like that.” Hinata whispered a bit later.

Kageyama blinked absent-minded, and only when he turned to his teammate he understood that the compliment was directed towards him. Hinata lowered immediately his gaze and looked everywhere but in his direction, to avoid the other’s gaze, and if Kageyama was observant enough to notice the red on his cheeks.

“Oh.” the dark-haired boy said, with serious problems in making the brain work out a logical answer. “Thanks.”

Hinata hinted a smile while he was raising his eyes, but then he burst out laughing.

“You have such a funny face!” he exclaimed pointing at him.

Kageyama then knew he was staring at him like an owl. He shook his head, threatening his incolumity again as he clenched his fists.

“Shut up, dumbass Hinata!” he snarled, but he had already lost all the power to intimidate anyone. Hinata kept grinning, suddenly he widen his eyes and his mouth to something behind Kageyama.

“So many things to eat!”

The shorty rushed to the buffet while his mate felt obliged to follow him and pound as much food as possible, just to prove that he had a bigger and more resistant stomach.

“Wait for me!”

The two of them stayed at the buffet stuffing their mouth and stealing each other’s appetizers for an indefinite amount of time. People around them were cringing, while their teammates from Karasuno would pretend they didn’t know them or just laugh at them like crazy.

The crucial moment was when Hinata stumbled.

“You are giving up!” Kageyama said with a satisfied grin to the other boy.

The other quickly grabbed a glass of water and hurried up to prove him wrong. “It's not true!”

“Yes it is!”

“I am telling you it's not! I just need a break.”

Hinata took off his jacket and Kageyama gagged on his orange juice.

“Tonight you are more clumsy than usual!” The teammate laughed moving away from the buffet.

The setter went after him by instinct. “Stop it!”

One way or another they would end up together. It was something they didn’t even think about anymore, but they couldn’t live without it.

Kageyama was aware of following Hinata on the small balcony only when he felt the sharp January air on his skin. He shivered in his jacket and went closer to the boy before looking up at the sky, because what he was interested in was his expression.

In fact Hinata was looking at the few visible stars with a faint, serene smile and the other remembered the reason he developed so intense and complex feelings towards him.

He cleared his throat and looked up at the sky too.

“By the way…” He started, avoiding looking to him so he wouldn’t blush. “You look really good too, dressed like that.”

This was said with a low mumble, but he knew Hinata heard him because out of the corner of his eye he saw him jump.

“Really? T-Thank you, Kageyama.” he answered laughing nervously.

What the heck had he to laugh? He was near boiling from embarrassment and he was laughing. Argh.

“No worries… Friends compliment each other, right?”

Kageyama cringed hearing his gloomy voice saying that sentence. Not because he wasn’t used to say nice things, but because he didn’t believe in those words even a bit.

Lovers compliment each other, heck.

In the next seconds the silence didn’t help the boy in putting back all his thoughts, but luckily he fell in love with a chatterbox.

“Have you always had it? This suit, I mean.” Hinata asked curious.

The other looked at his limbs wrapped up in the elegant black fabric, like it had the answer to his question. “It was my father’s, he lent it to me and he told me I could keep it.”

“I instead took it from my parents’ closet without telling anyone…”

Hinata’s tone was light, but it didn’t impress Kageyama, who replied ironic.

“Wow, how daring.”

“Ugh, you’re a party pooper, Bakageyama!”

“As much as you are!”

“What? Why?”

In that moment Kageyama thought that there wasn’t more difficult question than that one. He felt like he had lost his breath at the idea of answering like things actually where. In the end he opted for something he was used to.

“To start, you got in my way since the beginning of this year.” he started after taking a breath. “You have always been a bother, school and volleyball. You annoy me like nobody else in this world!”

“But what did I do other than challenge you on the volley ground??” Hinata shouted, seriously irritated from the other’s acting.

Kageyama answered by instinct.

“Even if we often argue you keep being close to me and you always test my patience. And you smile and you talk a lot, you’re unbearable! At school, at the gym… it has always been this way and I don’t know what to do about it anymore!”

Hinata stared at him perplexed. He expected that the other would have showered him in his worst flaws, instead he said something completely different. Actually, he complimented him.

He stayed silent, while Kageyama huffed and leaned on the rail, looking somewhere else and he kept mumbling.

“Sometimes I ask myself how you do it. Seriously, because every time I see you I have the feeling I have been under the sunlight for too long, like Yachi-san told me some times ago… I think she was right.”

Hinata wasn’t understanding. He gulped and went closer, a bit timid.

“Kageyama what are you saying?”

The black-haired boy froze, his eyes low and his cheeks pink. He tightened his grip on the railand didn’t dare to look up for a long moment. He was clueless about his expression, but it surely had some kind of effect on the other since he blushed.

“I am saying that I like you, you idiot.”

The silence that followed was the heaviest they had ever felt.

They didn’t know for how long they stared each other’s eyes. Those eyes they learned to recognise during these months, no, from the first moment they met those eyes were stuck in their minds. Still, it was like they saw each other for the first time, the one in the other’s heart.

Only after some long instants they became aware that Hinata had to break the silence.

“Ehm…”

But what could he ever say after such a confession, so sudden yet so sweet, like the undertone in Kageyama’s trembling icy eyes?

“I don’t… I don’t know what to say…” The short middle-blocker admitted, lowering his lost gaze and feeling his mouth dry.

It was quite the exceptional event, Hinata saying the truth about his feelings without hesitating.

He was feeling lost, but in all the mental mess he still believed in the complex relation he built with his partner. He trusted him and he respected him, that didn’t change.

So why did he feel his heart pounding, his cheeks boiling and his head empty?

“Hinata… can I do one thing?”

The other’s question, even if the tone was low and calm made him jump. He looked at him with big eyes marked with the bomb that exploded between the two of them.

But, once again, he trusted Kageyama, so he nodded.

Kageyama moved with a disarming slowness, driven by caution. He himself struggled to cope with such a huge feeling, even though it was positive, so he could only imagine what effect it was having on Hinata. He went in front of him and after a moment of hesitation he took his hand and placed it on his chest, where his heart was.

“Do you feel it?”

Hinata focused: Kageyama’s heartbeat was fast, very fast. By instinct he brought his free hand in his own heart and, regardless of the confusion, both their beats were crazy. He didn’t know why his teammate wanted him to feel it, but if this was the only way to communicate his feelings… it was working, and well too.

He took his hand and repeated the same gesture, making him feel his accelerated heartbeat. All without saying a word. It was Kageyama’s turn to open wide his eyes from the surprise.

“I feel it. You feel it, don’t you?” Hinata whispered. “I think… I think I like you too.”

The color on his cheeks was too heavy to be hidden by the darkness of the night. Hinata pressed his lips together, torturing them. Kageyama let his eyes wander everywhere as he was overwhelmed by that reciprocated feeling.

Many, many moments passed silent. They didn’t know if it was for the stubbornness or shyness, but they struggled to talk after that reciprocated confession.

“Wait here!” Suddenly Kageyama exclaimed, going back to the room where the party was still going.

He reached an important conclusion: if they both liked each other, he shouldn’t have anymore fear to do certain things with Hinata, right?

He was waiting for the other outside, hands in his hair. Was he dreaming? He really had liked Kageyama for all that time and he had even been able to tell him that, reciprocating his confession? It was even better than the first time he set for him, wow.

Kageyama came back to the small balcony with some chocolate-flavoured pocky between his fingers and Hinata, lucky for him or not, was too astute to understand his intentions.

“L-let’s do the pocky game!” The setter proposed point-blank, even if he was still embarrassed.

Hinata stared at him with his mouth open. “Wha- really?”

On the spot Kageyama was disappointed by how he took the proposition and his enthusiasm- if it could be called like that, because his expression was somehow creepy and tempered.

“What else do you want to do at this point?” he exclaimed, his shoulders stiff and an exceptional redness on his face.

Hinata didn’t know how to respond so he surrendered, he lowered his gaze shyly and went closer to the other guy that, in the meantime, sat on the step at the base of the semi-closed door with the pocky in his hand.

Both knew well what was going to happen and they were fizzing like bubbles in a glass of champagne. Sure, Kageyama didn’t prove to be really brave, hiding his intentions behind a stupid game, but Hinata felt for him such a big and pleasant feeling that he didn’t blame him, instead he found this cute.

At the thought he smiled, but he tried to not be seen by Kageyama.

“Are you ready?” the setter asked grabbing the first biscuit stick and putting it in-between his teeth. His eyes were glowing with a familiar light, challenge. It was still there despite the change in their relation. 

Hinata reciprocated the look and nodded strongly, positioning himself so that he had the pocky in-between his lips. With their heartbeat gone crazy and their minds clouded, the two of them chowed the pocky with their incisors until their lips touched almost without them noticing it. The stick broke and Kageyama looked at Hinata triumphant, swallowing the snack.

“Don’t get too cocky.” The shorty mumbled, frowning and taking a second stick to put it in his mouth.

The game went on like that for several times; they couldn’t even say that their lips touched. Every time they were close, really close, but one of the two always broke the pocky, increasing the other’s ego.

“Another one and I’ll win!” the taller guy grinned, sliding the pocky again between his lips. After he spoke he noticed that was really the last one.

Hinata frowned.

“We’ll see about that.”

The last game started, but this time they bite the pocky slower. They were looking at each other in the eyes and anyone would have thought that this was crazy, since they just confessed to each other and that had been the most embarrassing thing in the world.

But Hinata and Kageyama weren’t two regular guys and maybe even they came to understand that.

Their lips were once again on the middle of the stick almost touching. There was a long second of immobility where the both of them didn’t quite know what to do. Break the pocky and loose the challenge? Or keep going? Just a tiny bit was needed… It wasn’t really clear who broke the pocky, but when it disappeared down their throat, their mouths didn’t separate. Both were still with their neck stretched forward, waiting… until their lips finally met halfway and their eyes closed.

It was like breathing after a long time suffocating. The relief made them melt on the other’s lips, even though they were just touching, pressed together. A long moment passed and when some space was back between them they immediately wanted more and this could really be considered a kiss. For being completely ignorant in the subject they did it pretty well. They had watched enough films to kinda know what to do, but not realising it. Actually they weren’t realising anything in that moment: the only thing they could think of was that they were kissing the boy he had a hopeless crush on.

When they had enough sense into their head to form more complex thoughts, they were super close, the one in the other’s arms, looking in the eyes intensely. Hinata’s arms were wrapped around Kageyama’s neck, while the other’s hands were on his back. Their lips were tumid and wet, their breaths heavy and their heads light.

“Hinata… wanna make love with me?”

“... WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what color became Tobio's cheek, after Shouyou slapped him. LMAO  
> Just one simple thing for my favourite pairing in Haikyuu. I can't help writing just fluffy little stories and I don't know if I should feel guilty for that. Anyway, thank you for reading!  
> I want to thank Agnese and Ricky for helping me with the translation! <3


End file.
